1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package testing socket, and more particularly, to an improved socket apparatus for testing a semiconductor chip package, which is capable of preventing a contact error from occurring by downwardly supporting a mounted package.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a multi-functioning trend of electronic appliances causes a semiconductor package to be smaller in size and larger in pin number. Studies have been made in a way in which a socket development for such a multi-pin package inspection is directed to a further accuracy in a less time period.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,447 discloses a socket for inspecting a ball grid array (BGA) chip package as a multi-pin package. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,447, a slidable plate having a plurality of through holes to insert solder balls therethrough is slidably disposed on the upper surface of a base, and a cam shaft movably engaged to a cam shaft handle serves to operate the slidable plate. The through holes formed in the slidable plate thrusts respective upper portions of contact pins in order for the contact pins to be attached onto the solder balls of the package when the slidable plate is slid by the cam shaft.
However, the above-described package inspection socket is complicated in composition, thereby increasing production cost thereof, and although the socket strengthens a contactability between the solder balls and the contact pins of the package being normally mounted in the socket, an accurate inspection has been understood difficult when the package is mounted in the socket in an unstable state.